


When Brother's Away...

by Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out working a lead on a case. Cas shows up unexpectedly, but Dean doesn't seem to mind. A one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brother's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments welcome.

Dean sat on the couch in the empty hotel room. Sam was out gathering information on a case and wouldn't be back until the next day. The hunter stood up from his place on the couch and walked to mini fridge, grabbing another beer. He jumped when he turned around.

“Come on, Cas. You can't just flutter in here without warning. Scared the crap out of me, dude.”

The angel looked at Dean. “It's not like I can call from heaven. No cell towers.”

“Smart ass.” Dean took a drink of his beer. 

Castiel looked around the room. “Where's Sam?”

“Uhhmm, out,” Dean stammered. “It's just us.”

A grin crept across the angel's face. “Good.”

Dean set his beer down on the table. In one or two strides Dean had backed Castiel against the wall of the room, kissing the angel fiercely. He pulled back just enough to talk.

“It's been awhile.”

Cas buried his face in Dean's neck. “Yes, it has.”

Dean felt teeth grabbing at the skin on his neck. A primal groan erupted from the hunter's mouth. “God, Cas. You trying to rush me?”

“No, Dean. Just missed this.”

Dean took over Cas’ mouth and explored the depths with his tongue. “Let's get you out of those clothes…” he said against the angel's lips as he began to unbutton his shirt. Dean tugged the bottom of the shirt out of the pants Cas was wearing. Then he pushed it off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Castiel made quick work of Dean's shirt, forcing it quickly over his head and throwing it aside. Cas felt his body go limp against the wall as Dean nibbled and sucked his way around Cas’ torso and neck. Then he worked at his own zipper to release the pressure his erection was causing.

Once he had his own pants undone, he went to work on Dean's; roughly pulling at the belt and unzipping the zipper. As soon as Dean's jeans were undone, Cas reached his hands around to Dean's lower back, following the muscles down to the hunter's ass, pulling him in closer.

Dean reeled. “Oh, yeah?”

Cas kissed him roughly. “Yeah.”

Dean bit down on the space between Castiel's neck and shoulder, causing the angel to let out a strained yell. In one move, Cas spun Dean around and pinned him to the wall. The angel hastily bit at the skin on Dean's chest and torso, until he reached the hunter's swollen cock. Dean felt his hips twitch in anticipation of what he knew was coming next.

Castiel pushed the denim covering the hunter’s thighs to the floor, and then too his erection in his mouth, slowly working his way from tip to base. He let his tongue move slowly, occasionally flicking at the slit, which caused Dean's entire body to jerk. He worked until he could tell by Dean's body language that he was near the edge, and then he took his mouth away.

“Cas…” Dean's voice was almost inaudible. Cas knew what Dean wanted. 

“Say it.”

“Wha…”

Cas shoved Dean back against the wall, his body flush against Dean's, staring into the hunter's green eyes. “I want you to say it.”

Dean stared at the angel. He loved seeing this side of him.

“I… I want you inside me, Castiel.”

The angel let out a deep groan. He flipped Dean around so that he was facing the wall. Cas reached down to his own erection and swiped the fluid that had leaked out, rubbing it on his shaft and then around Dean's hole. He braced himself by putting his hands on the wall in front of him and slowly pushed his way inside. Dean felt a slight sting and then a fullness. And then pleasure as the muscles relaxed. Cas began to slowly push in and out. As the men got used to the sensation, Cas wrapped one arm around Dean and rested his head on his back. Their hips moved in unison.

Cas angled himself so he could hit the cluster of nerves buried deep inside. He knew he had when Dean threw his head back and yelled out. He hit it again. And again. And still again, sending Dean into complete bliss and oblivion. 

He felt Dean's body stiffen. He was close to the end again. Cas felt a surge of warmth in his groin, signaling that he, too, was almost there.

Cas backed up, bringing Dean with him. “You ready?” he asked the hunter. “Yeah… yeah I am.” Cas pushed hard between Dean's shoulder blades, forcing his head down toward the floor. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and began wildly thrusting himself into Dean. Dean put his hands on the wall to steady himself. 

Dean let out a strangled yell as he came with one final thrust into that cluster of nerves. Cas followed, gripping the hunter's back and hip as he came. They stood still for a moment after finishing. Dean looked down. “We need a towel.”

“We need a shower.”

“Okay. Shower first.”

Cas straightened himself and pulled his now limp cock from it's place in Dean. Dean stood up and leaned against the wall before turning around to face Castiel. 

“You know, we could be doing that a lot more often,” Dean said with a grin.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean deeply. “Yes, we'll have to see about that.”


End file.
